Hélène Vania Cardona
Hélène Vania Cardona (born in Paris, France) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Adélie Penguin *Team America: World Police (2004) - ADR Loop Group Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *A Good Year (2006) - Stewardess *An American Girl: Grace Stirs Up Success (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Big Fish (2003) - French Receptionist *By the Sea (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Captain America: Civil War (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - News Reporter *Downsizing (2017) - Newscaster *Duplicity (2009) - Tourist *Enough (2002) - Darcelle *Fast Five (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Ford v Ferrari (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Furious 7 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Hereafter (2010) - Angel *Inception (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Inglourious Basterds (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Jurassic World (2015) - French Announcer *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Knight and Day (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Ninja Assassin (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Original Sin (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Overlord (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Passion of Mind (2000) - Newscaster *Point Break (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Ronin (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Rush Hour 3 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Serendipity (2001) - The French Singer *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *State Like Sleep (2018) - Additional Voices *The 15:17 to Paris (2018) - French Medic *The A-Team (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Catcher Was a Spy (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) - French Food Critic *The Hunting Party (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Painted Veil (2006) - French Nun *The Pink Panther (2006) - Journalist *The Pink Panther 2 (2009) - Reporter *The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Terminal (2004) - Stewardess *The Tourist (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Way (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Timeline (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Unfinished Business (2015) - Additonal Voices *What Dreams May Come (1998) - ADR Loop Group *World War Z (2013) - BBC Broadcaster *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Cerebro Voices *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Cerebro Voices 'TV Series' *Agent X (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Chuck (2012) - German Secretary (ep?) *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (2016) - Haitian Police Dispatcher (ep13), Spanish Newscaster (ep12), ADR Loop Group *Heroes Reborn (2016) - Computer Voice *Homeland (2015) - ADR Loop Group *NCIS (2014) - French Police Officer (ep257) *Nikita (2012) - Spanish Operative (ep?) *Pan Am (2011) - French Stewardess (ep?) *Patriot (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Scorpion (2015) - United Nations Official (ep?) *The Affair (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Blacklist (2013-2017) - Interpol Agent (ep?), ADR Loop Group *Timeless (2017-2018) - ADR Loop Group *Zero Hour (2013) - French Tour Guide (ep?) Video Games 'Video Games' *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Cy Girls (2004) - Artemis, Harley Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors